


Cinderella vs Popelka vs Vasilisa

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Healing, Potions, Staying In, Variations of the Cinderella Story, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22043863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: When Hermione's girlfriend ends up sick while on holiday, she has just what's needed to help her get better. Including watching a movie they've never seen before.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2019, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction





	Cinderella vs Popelka vs Vasilisa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Written for Hermione's Haven's Holiday Hideaway 2019.
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Natasha Romanov  
> Location: Orlando, Florida  
> Movie Prompt: Three Wishes for Cinderella
> 
> Many thanks to xxDustNight88 for the pairing suggestion as I just couldn't decide and to articcat621 for her prompt suggestion. I also can't thank Squarepeg72 and starrnobella for their help in reading this over so quickly. Any errors after they read it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from either the HP world or the MCU or anything involved with Walt Disney World or Universal Studios Orlando. I also do not own any of the stories mentioned (see end author's note for additional information on the stories).

"Are you about ready to go, love?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the door to the loo where her girlfriend disappeared to some time ago.

A rough, hacking cough was the only response she received.

"Nat? Are you okay?"

She heard the toilet flush. She reached for the doorknob, but it twisted and the door opened before she could wrap her fingers around the cold metal.

On the other side of the doorway, Natasha leaned heavily against the counter. "I don't think I'm going anywhere today, zvyozdochka*." She shifted backwards slightly, so she could wash her hands and then brush her teeth.

Hermione watched her girlfriend, worriedly. She had never seen Nat like this, she was always such a strong person and to see her looking so shaky troubled her. Once the faucet shut off, Hermione waited for Nat to come towards her before she helped her over to their bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I think food poisoning from dinner last night," the redhead replied as she settled onto the mattress and against the pillows Hermione piled behind her. "I've been up and down all night."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"I didn't want to bother you as I knew you were exhausted from our running all over Universal yesterday."

Hermione sighed as she barely refrained from rolling her eyes. She loved her girlfriend dearly, but Nat still had moments like this where she wouldn't ask for help, even if she knew she needed it. "You know good and well that I have potions on hand that would help."

Nat glanced over at Hermione. "I know, but I was hoping to be better by this morning."

"Well, let me see what all I have, and we can go from there, okay?"

A short nod from the other woman had Hermione across the room and her hand disappearing into her trusty beaded handbag. After a few moments of digging around, she pulled out the box that contained most of her potions. Setting it on one of the tables provided in their hotel room, she started looking through what she had.

"I have an Invigoration Draught, which we can use later to help you get back on your feet." She set the orange potion onto the table next to the box. "I have an abundance of Pepperup Potion, but unfortunately that won't help with food poisoning. A Replenishing Potion would help to replenish some of the nutrients you've lost." A large phial containing a vibrant purple potion was placed on the tabletop next. She continued to look through the various containers before she pulled out a third potion. It was blue in colour with streaks of brown swirling throughout. "If we combine the Replenishing Potion with this Vitamix Potion that will help get you feeling better sooner. And once you are, then we can give you the Invigoration Draught."

Hermione turned to face Nat. "It won't get you back on your feet right away, but maybe by this evening we can go to the international festival over at Epcot." Hermione turned back around and reached into the box to pull out a wide-mouth glass container. "But we'll just see how you're feeling," she added before Natasha could say anything.

Giving Hermione a half-smile, Natasha said, "Once you give me the first two potions, why don't you go to one of the parks for a few hours that way you don't have to be stuck in here with me."

Pouring out the correct dosage for the Vitamix Potion, kept Hermione from shaking her head. Instead, she said, "Of course I'm not leaving you here alone, Nat. What kind of girlfriend would that make me? No, I'll stay here with you, and we can go out tomorrow." Capping the blue potion, Hermione made her way over to the bed. "Drink this first, and then I'll give you the Replenishing Potion."

"You'll be bored all day," Natasha warned her. She took the glass from Hermione and downed the potion. She held her hand over her mouth as her stomach threatened to revolt against the elixir. Once the feeling passed, she gave Hermione a nod and handed the glass back to her.

The brunette witch laughed as she used her wand to clean out the container. "With you around? Never." Turning back to the table, she measured out the Replenishing Potion. "I've got plenty of books to read, plus I'm pretty sure that there is an abundance of Christmas movies on the telly."

"Thank you, zvyozdochka." Taking the glass back from Hermione, Natasha downed the second potion. Thankful that her stomach didn't have the same reaction to it as it did to the first potion. "If you're sure about staying in today, I won't say no to the company," Natasha added as she settled back to try and rest.

Hermione cleaned the glass one last time before whispering, " _Aguamenti_ ," and filling it with water for Natasha. She walked around to the other side of the bed and toed off her shoes before joining her girlfriend. "I know we planned to come down here to do all the tourist things at Christmas, but as long as I'm spending time with you, I'm happy."

Natasha smiled as she leaned into the kiss Hermione placed on her cheek. "I am too. Now, what's on the television?"

Reaching behind her for the remote, Hermione turned on the television to see what she could find. After flipping through the channels, she settled on a version of Cinderella neither of them had seen before.

"That was quite different from the version I grew up with as a young girl," Hermione said once the movie was over.

"Same," Nat agreed through a yawn. "Or at least what I saw when I wasn't dozing," she added with a sheepish smile.

"You obviously needed the rest," Hermione told her. "What version did you grow up with? The Disney or another version?"

Natasha took a sip of water before replying, "Both actually. The Disney version was already well-known, but there's a Russian version that is darker than either the Disney version or this Czech version."

Hermione laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Because it's Russia," Natasha replied, "and Baba Yaga is involved."

"Yeah, that will turn anything dark."

"It does have a similar aspect to the other two, though. In the Russian version, Vasilisa has a doll that helps her with her chores and protects her from Baba Yaga, rather than the three magical hazelnuts for Popelka or the mice and birds for Cinderella."

"Interesting," Hermione murmured.

"Oh, and she burned her stepmother and stepsisters," Natasha added.

"Of course, she did," Hermione laughed. "I like how in both this movie and the Russian version, she doesn't come across as a damsel in distress as much as in the Disney version."

Natasha smiled. "I like that too as it fits us."

"That it does," Hermione agreed. She brushed her hand over Natasha's red hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Natasha replied. "Still not one hundred percent, but it's amazing how much more effective your potions are to Muggle medicine."

"Well, let me order something light for lunch, and we can watch another movie, and if you're doing better after that, then you can take the Invigoration Draught," Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Natasha smiled. "I love you, zvyozdochka."

Hermione kissed her forehead. "I love you too, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> *Zvyozdochka is Russian for "little star"
> 
> The three variations included are the Disney version, Three Wishes for Cinderella (Czech), and Vasilisa the Beautiful (Russian).  
> Cinderella: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinderella_(1950_film)  
> Three Wishes for Cinderella: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/T%C5%99i_o%C5%99%C3%AD%C5%A1ky_pro_Popelku  
> Vasilisa the Beautiful: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vasilisa_the_Beautiful
> 
> And here is the link to information on the history and variations of Cinderella: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cinderella


End file.
